


Arboris Amore

by crowbeau, DraconicMistress



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathtub Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mentions of Pet-Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress
Summary: Having acted out one of Leo’s fantasies together earlier, Takumi discovers that he enjoys this different side of Leo. Determined to see more of the Nohrian Prince’s second face, Takumi accompanies Leo on a day trip to explore the Forest of the Forlorn and aims to teach him how to hunt. As they go, however, it quickly becomes apparent to Leo that Takumi has other plans.





	Arboris Amore

**Author's Note:**

> so I talked to Crowbeau about Takumi getting addicted to the idea of roleplaying as Leo's prisoner/slave in Venenatum Somnium, "but this time he asked for Brynhildr's vines" and they coined the idea that Byrnhildr is conscious and likes Takumi too and then this filth happened. We hope you enjoyed this fic :)

   

The Woods of the Forlorn are as dark as they’ve always been. But Takumi isn’t scared of them. Not anymore. 

He isn’t scared as long he is not alone. 

Leo’s idea of hunting together in the Nohrian forest actually sounded rather appealing to Takumi and that’s why he’s here now, to examine the Nohrian game and to instruct Leo properly on how to hunt. 

As they pace through the darkness, Takumi recalls the last place where he was beneath such darkness with Leo...  

 

...The prison.  Leo had shackled his wrists at Takumi’s own request.

_ That’s right… we… roleplayed… if Nohr had conquered Hoshido… _

Takumi shivered at the thought of it.

And that thought alone is nearly enough to stiffen Takumi’s cock in his trousers.  He straightens and tries to ignore the feeling.

_ No, I’m not here for that right now.  We’re just going on a hunting trip… _

But even so, the Hoshidan Prince feels desire coil tightly in his belly.

_ There’s no one else around but us… surely it would be alright if… if we’re just quick about it… _

Takumi took a deep breath and took Leo’s hand.

“Takumi?  Something wrong?”

In the dim light, Leo must not be able to see the need in Takumi’s eyes.

_ Am I relieved that he can’t…? _

“Leo, c-can you… grow vines with your Brynhildr?” 

Leo blinks, surprised at the Hoshidan Prince’s sudden interest in his Divine Weapon.  After all, Takumi had not asked about it much in the past.

To be so curious  _ now  _ seemed strange.

Leo turned, running a hand through Takumi’s silvery hair, gazing into the archer’s face and trying to gauge his emotions.

Why was he so curious about Brynhildr all of a sudden?

 

Leo shrugged to himself; it didn’t really matter why Takumi was interested.

“Of course I can create vines, Love. There is no plant that I cannot grow with Brynhildr. But I must ask, why are you suddenly asking about this?” 

Takumi glances away.

That action itself is telling enough.  Leo squints at him.

_ He… wants something… but what?   _ the Nohrian Prince wonders.

Takumi bites his lip.

“I-I-, uhm,  hm.”

“It’s alright,” Leo encourages, “you can tell me anything.  You know that, Takumi.”

The Hoshidan Prince nods, cheeks rosy in Leo’s lantern light.

“Leo, I-, I actually really liked our sex session where we acted like we were still enemies.  Being captured by you, being locked in the prison cell-, I-,” 

Takumi trails off, seeming too embarrassed to say much else.

Or perhaps he was too embarrassed by what he’d already admitted.

Regardless, Leo likes the bashful look on his face.

“Ah,” he says, “I think I get it.”

He thought, at least, that he was beginning to understand what Takumi was too shy to say aloud. 

“So you want to do similar thing but with Brynhildr’s vines?  As opposed to the prison’s shackles?”

He said it as blunt as he could, just to rile Takumi up.

But Takumi simply nods shyly.

Leo blinks.

_ He’s… serious.  I felt so terrible about treating him like that last time but… perhaps he really enjoyed it? _

_ Enough to ask for it again…?  _

 

Leo must’ve been quiet for too long because Takumi tugged on his sleeve.

“Y-yes, Leo… I-, hm.  C-can we do it now?” 

Leo blinked again.

_ Well isn’t he eager? _

It wasn’t often that Takumi was so needy.  Between the two of them, it was Leo who initiated most of their love-making.

To see Takumi suddenly so needy…

_ This is a rare opportunity… _

Leo straightens and cups Takumi’s face with his hand, staring into the younger prince’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Takumi?”

The archer nods decisively.

“Yes… Previously, I… when you restrained me…I-, I  _ liked  _ it.  You didn’t do anything to harm me.  I was at your mercy but you were still gentle with me.  Perhaps another person would have been cruel but you weren’t.”

Everything that Takumi had said was true.  Leo had enjoyed being so dominant over him.

_ Though I’d never actually hurt him… Even I am not as cruel as that… _

“I trust that you won’t hurt me,” says Takumi as though he’d read Leo’s thoughts.

Leo watches him, trying to read the prince’s expression in the dim light.

“I do care for you,” he says, “so even if we decide to engage in another roleplay, please know that there are some things I simply cannot do to you.”

Takumi nods, “I’m not worried.  Whatever you do will be fine.”

He trusts Leo completely.

The Nohrian Prince is taken aback for a moment, surprised by how sure Takumi is.

 

Previously, Leo would have considered such a bond an impossibility.  But here it was, formed between the two of them against all odds.

And Leo was glad.

“You’re sure?” he says once more, staring into Takumi’s eyes.

The archer prince nods again, “Yes.  I’m sure.  I’ll be at your mercy, just like last time.  I’m your prisoner, Prince Leo.”

_ Damn-,  _ Leo thinks, clenching one hand into a fist.

He really can’t resist when Takumi says things like that.

Leo presses close and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Alright,” the mage prince says, “In a few moments, we will be enemies again.  Prepare yourself… Hoshidan Prince.”

Leo draws Brynhildr from her place in the pack at his side.

“I will give you a chance to flee,” he says, summoning up the memories of his past behaviour, “escape and you will be free from me, Hoshidan Dog.  But fail, and you will be mine.”

Takumi nods vigorously and leaps into action, trotting into the darkness.

 

Leo straightens, gauntleted hand tightening around his tome.  He feels a rush of excitement course through him.

_ This is what could’ve been…  _

He knows he ought not think of it that way, but this experience is still enjoyable.  It was a possible outcome.

But, knowing that Takumi truly cares for him-- trusts him so totally and completely-- that was worth more than any victory.

_ Besides, having your trust is victory enough for me,  _ Leo thinks, smiling to himself.

He trails after Takumi into the darkness, knowing it will take no time at all to find Takumi.

The Hoshidan Prince is not used to the darkness, while Leo, in comparison, is completely at ease.  Somehow, trailing through the Woods of the Forlorn makes this seem all the more real.

Leo hopes Takumi is prepared.

He catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

“There you are,” Leo whispers, “I’ve got you now…!”

The Nohrian mage lifts a hand, summoning Brynhildr’s magic and she materialises as a bundle of writhing vines, charging to curl around Takumi’s legs.

He lets out a cry of surprise and collapses to the ground without an ounce of grace.  Brynhildr’s vines slowly crawl up his calves, circling up around his thighs, and then slipping up his torso.

“N-no-,” he bites out, lifting a hand to try to free himself.  

The vines snake around his wrist and bring his hands over his head.

Leo stalks up to the prince slowly, a cold smile spreading across his face.

Takumi refuses to meet his eye and Leo takes the prince’s chin in his hand, forcing Takumi to meet his gaze. 

“Look what we have here. The Second Prince of Hoshido has finally been caught… My father shall be pleased with your capture.”

Takumi struggles against Brynhildr’s vines, unwilling to offer Leo any sort of response.

“What’s wrong, Hoshidan Prince?  Have you lost your will to fight me?  I heard your tongue was so sharp, why so quiet?”

Takumi jerks out of Leo’s grasp, baring his teeth: “I’ll break free, Scum.  And I’ll make you pay for this-!”

Leo is impressed with how easily Takumi falls into his position as an angry captive.

_ He really enjoys this type of thing,  _ the prince thinks.

_ Which is fine by me, since I, too... _

 

The Nohrian Prince clears his throat and offers Takumi another cold smile, “You may try to escape.  But I already gave you a chance to flee.  And so now, mine you shall be.”

Takumi clenches his fists and struggles against Brynhildr’s hold on him but to no avail.

Leo snorts, seeming to finally have had enough of Takumi’s useless fighting.  He lifts his free hand and snaps his fingers.

Brynhildr rears back, sharpening a single vine into a point and slitting open the front of Takumi’s tunic.

The archer prince curls in on himself, embarrassed by the sudden exposure.

“Wh-what are you doing-?” he whispers, “this wasn’t part of the-,”

“ _ Hush _ ,” says Leo, “or I’ll have Brynhildr hush you instead.”

Takumi frowns at him and whispers: “ _ Leo _ -, how am I going to return to the castle like this-?”

The Nohrian Prince comes up to him and sets a gauntleted hand against his bare chest.

Takumi shivers against the chill of the metal claws against his skin.

“I think you look much better like this,” Leo says, “don’t you agree?  You are such a pretty helpless victim.”

Leo trails his hand down Takumi’s front, settling to loosely cup the archer’s hardening cock.

“Oh, getting eager just having me restrain you like this?” says Leo, “that’s not very princely of you,  _ Prince Takumi _ .”

Takumi jerks as Leo squeezes at him.

 

“I will make you submit to me, Hoshidan Dog.”

“N-no-,” Takumi hisses, breathless.

Leo snaps again and one of Brynhildr’s vines shifts to form a needlepoint.

“Wh-what’re you-,” Takumi begins.

But Brynhildr’s needle punctures the exposed skin at the prince’s neck, effectively silencing him.

“Nggghhh….wh-what did you-, what did you inject me with-?”

Takumi struggles, panic skittering across his face as the unknown substance sinks into his body.

Invasive heat builds beneath his skin and Takumi lets out a heavy breath, feeling unnaturally electrified.

“I think you’ll find that Brynhildr’s pollen will help turn you into my sweet Hoshidan slut, Prince Takumi.”  

 

Though Leo is careful to maintain his composed façade, he is beginning to see the appeal in all of this.

_ It’s no surprise that Takumi wanted to do this sort of thing again… _

Leo feels himself straining against his trousers but is relieved that he’s not the only one aroused.

“I-, n-no-,” Takumi pants out, “I don’t want to be a-, a slut-, not for some Nohrian-,”

Leo lets out a low laugh, “Perhaps you should have considered that before falling into my trap, Hoshidan Prince.  Now you’re mine and I’ll do as I please with you.”

“D-don’t-,” Takumi whispers, “Please-,”

“Begging so soon?” asks Leo, though he finds the desperation written across Takumi’s face to be beautiful. 

Takumi twitches as Brynhildr’s vines idly skirt across his bare chest.

“I-, please-, I can’t-, I need-,”

Leo cups his face gently, “What is it that you need?  You may tell me.  I will treat you well, Love.”

He uses the petname to get a rise out of Takumi.

The prince tenses and Leo smiles at him coldly.

“I- no-, I won’t-!  I won’t submit to you-!” Takumi hisses.

He’s quite convincing.

Leo would’ve had second thoughts if Takumi hadn’t been absolutely still.

_ No, that’s right,  _ he thought,  _ Takumi wanted this.  Wants this.  And… so do I… _

 

“Perhaps Brynhildr can change your mind,” says Leo, giving the prince a quick kiss on the mouth.

Takumi is preparing to ask for Leo’s meaning but the Nohrian Prince snaps his fingers again and Brynhildr’s vines shift, pulling Takumi’s limbs taut.

As he is, the archer prince’s torso is angled outward and two of Brynhildr’s vines attach themselves to his perky nipples.

“N-no-, please-,” Takumi pants out.

Leo watches him quietly as Brynhildr begins her assault, sucking greedily at the prince’s breasts.

“Pr-Prince Leo-,” Takumi breathes, “I-I’ll do anything-,”

“No,” says Leo with a sigh, “you had your chance and you refused.  Now you must learn that your actions have consequences, Prince Takumi.”

 

“I-I’ll be good-,” the archer prince whispers, “just please-, don’t-,”

Brynhildr’s vines slip down into Takumi’s trousers and he tenses.

Leo frowns up at him, “Hm.  Seeing you so needy has reminded me of something I must retrieve.”

“Must-, what-?”

The Nohrian Prince lets out a sigh and puts his finger to the gem embedded in the centre of his Brynhildr tome.

“Be good to him, Lady Brynhildr,” he says before setting it down and turning to leave.

“N-no-, wait-,” Takumi pants, “y-you’re not going to leave me here alone, are you-?”

Leo offers him a joyless smile, “I won’t be long.  Play nice with Lady Brynhildr, yes?”

“D-don’t leave me-,” the prince hisses as Leo retreats.

But Leo doesn’t even look back as he leaves, seeming content to keep the prince entangled in his web of vines.

“L-Leo-,”

_ “It’s alright, small prince,”  _ says a voice.

“W-who-?”

_ “I am Lady Brynhildr, servant to Master Leo.  I’ve been ordered to be good to you.  And be good to you I will.” _

“B-Brynhildr-?  You’re the-, the tome-?”

She laughs a bit, sweet sound echoing around in Takumi’s mind.

He tenses as one of her vines teases at his entrance.

“W-wait- wait-,” he whispers, “n-not yet-, don’t-, I’m not prepared-,”

_ “Worry not, small prince.  My vines will take care of you.” _

Even as Takumi is readying his response, one of her slick vines slips up into him.

“Kuhhh-, B-Brynhildr-,”

_ “Oh, say my name again, small prince-!” _

When Takumi doesn’t immediately respond, she thrusts her vine deeper into him and he bucks forward with a cry of surprise.

“B-Brynhildr-!”

_ “Yes, that’s it,”  _ she whispers, sounding pleased.

 

_ “Behave for a moment, small prince.  I’m going to set you on the ground.” _

Takumi nods and finally relaxes when his knees and palms hit the earth.

Brynhildr slips another vine into him and he lets out a small noise.

“B-Brynhildr-,”

_ “You’re alright, small prince.  I am not Master Leo; I will be gentle with you.  When I’m through with you though, you’ll be craving me more than you crave my master.” _

Takumi shivers at her words.

She laughs a bit at the way he bends easily for her as she thrusts her two vines in tandem inside of him.

“B-Brynhildr-, please-,” he chokes out, “I-,”

“ _ A boy of your status should not beg so easily, small prince. Although… You are quite adorable when you’re begging. No wonder Master Leo loves this side of you.” _

Takumi falters as Brynhildr’s vines at his nipples give him a particularly harsh suck. 

“Pl-please-,”

_ “I will give you as much pleasure as I can without giving you any pain at all, small prince.  There is no need to beg to me. I promise you that you will enjoy your time with me. _ ” 

Her voice is still gentle, and true to her words,  the vines stroke Takumi’s most  sensitive parts,  methodically overstimulating the archer prince.

Yet Brynhildr’s motions are measured, tender.  She seems intent on ensuring that the sensitive prince feel no pain at all, but simply pleasure. 

 

Takumi can feel his body tensing up, that heat coiling in his belly becoming nearly unbearable.  Even if he wants to stay relaxed, he cannot; the overwhelming pleasure is nearly driving him mad. 

With all the sexual arousal that Brynhildr exerts upon him, Takumi bucks as pre-cum beads at the head of his cock. 

Having already taken good care of his breasts and his ass, Brynhildr moves on, vines searching for the archer prince’s needy cock.

“B-Brynhildr-, I-, I can’t-, please, I need you-,” 

“ _ Ah. I see, small prince. Worry not, for I shall leave no part of you neglected _ .”

Takumi spasms as one of Brynhildr’s vines wraps around his hardened cock.  

_ “After all, I am a Divine Weapon.  I am superior to all others and shall take the best care of you as my sweet Master Leo has commanded of me.” _

The vine around Takumi’s cock curls around the head, attaching to the tip and beginning to suck.

The Hoshidan Prince squirms at the harsh attention.

He tenses, feeling the need to cum rise within him suddenly.

“Brynhildr, I cannot-, cannot hold it anymore-, I need-, I need to-,” 

_ “It is all right, small prince. Release your seed. I shall drink it all.”  _

 

The vine at Takumi’s cock sucks his length even harder, seeming intent on drawing the prince’s cum right out of him. 

Unable to resist Brynhildr’s sweet pleasures any longer, Takumi meets his release with a weak cry.

“B-Brynhildr-, I-, A-ahh! Ah…” 

Brynhildr is true to her word, drinking up all of the prince’s seed without allowing a single drop to escape.

_ “You are so sweet, small prince. Be it the taste of your thick cum or your adorable personality, I can see why Master Leo desires you as he does.” _

Did Brynhildr’s words turn Takumi on this much before?  She sounds more seductive than she did earlier, not that he minded. 

_ “I too, find myself desiring you, small prince.  For your form and your taste please me greatly.  And I want nothing more than to please you as well.” _

Surprised by the sudden onslaught of compliments and kindness, Takumi  blushes and catches himself smiling.

_ “I must admit that I envy my master… he is able to be with you whenever he pleases.  I would much rather keep you all to myself, small prince…” _

Takumi nods, still riding the high from his climax.

“I-, y-yes of course, B-Brynhildr-, I’m yours-,”

Though he has already cum, Brynhildr’s vine at the tip of Takumi’s cock does not let up, still sucking diligently at the head.

Dizzy with pleasure, the Hoshidan Prince lets out a low moan.

_ “Even your noises are divine.  I wonder how blessed Master Leo must be to have obtained such a beautiful mate…” _

 

“B-Brynhildr-, you’re too-, kind to me-,” Takumi pants out as she shoves a particularly thick vine into him.

_ “I pray you allow me my release within you, small prince.” _

As if to make her point, Brynhildr thrusts her vines deeper into him and Takumi bucks from the strength of it.

“I-, I-, y-yes, Brynhildr-, of course-, it’s only right that I-,”

He trails off and simply offers her a nod in submissive acquiescence.

Brynhildr supplies a small noise of gratitude, pumping back and forth into him in earnest now.

Takumi slows his pace and Brynhildr realises that he must be growing tired from all of her overwhelming stimulation.

_ “Do you grow weary, small prince?” _

“I-I’m fine-,” he says, but she can sense his exhaustion as he rests his full weight against her.

A vine slips down towards the prince’s mouth and he blinks, confused.

It doesn’t look like the others, he realises dumbly.

The tip is a beautiful flowering blossom, dripping some saccharine substance. 

“Wh-what is-?”

_ “You gave me something sweet so I shall return sweetness unto you, small prince.  Now, drink of my honey and your strength shall return to you.” _

Takumi tips his head up and Brynhildr slips her vine into his mouth, releasing her sweet honey into him.

As he tastes it, the Hoshidan Prince realises that it has the same effect as the substance from earlier.

_ “If only Master Leo had let me feed it to you this way, earlier.  I did not want to cause you pain with my injection, small prince.  I hope that you can understand.” _

He nods, only half-listening.

Gods, her honey makes his insides feel as though they’re on fire with need.

Brynhildr shifts deeper into his mouth and Takumi sucks at her, suddenly greedy for that sweet taste.

_ “Ah, yes, I so love this side of you, small prince.  Master Leo was so cruel to me, keeping me away from you…” _

She shoves her vines deeper into the prince’s ass and he bucks forwards as she nails him prostate.

_ “Oh, your sweet spot?  Don’t worry, small prince, I’ll give you as many sweet releases as you desire.” _

 

Takumi falters as Brynhildr releases her thick seed into him, thoroughly filling him up and staying locked together for a moment.

_ “I did not intend to make a mess of you, small prince.  But perhaps you were too good to me… and now I’ve lost my will to behave.” _

She slips her honeyed vine from his mouth and he lets out a heavy pant.

“B-Brynhildr-, I-, your honey tastes so good-, and it makes me feel good too. Th-thank you-,”

_ “It pleases me more than you shall ever know to hear you say that.” _

She finally withdraws her vines from the prince’s ass and he relaxes, feeling her cum weighing heavily inside of him.

“Warm…” he whispers, hardly coherent.

_ “I hope I have pleased you properly, small prince.  I did not want to ruin you as I have… my apologies.” _

Takumi shakes his head.

“N-no,” he pants, “I-, I  _ love _ it.  Leo fills me up similarly-, and that makes me feel good. You’re the same, Brynhildr, you make me feel  _ so  _ good.”

_ “Then allow me to take you again, small prince. I shall give you everlasting ecstasy.” _

Takumi nods vigorously, bucking his hips for emphasis, wordlessly inviting Brynhildr to re-enter him.

“Y-yes-, Brynhildr-, fill both of my holes with your sweetness-, please-,”

She laughs, gladdened by his neediness, and curls her vines together again, slipping them easily into the prince’s loose ass.

With another vine, she caresses his face and he leans towards her, already opening his mouth to accept her.

_ “When you beg me so sweetly, I cannot refuse you, small prince. After all, Master Leo commanded that I pleasure you.  And pleasure you I shall.” _

The vines in Takumi’s ass move as one solid unit, fucking into him with a strong and precise movement.

“Gods-,” he breathes before she slips a vine into his mouth.

He moans around the intrusion and clenches around Brynhildr, unused to such pleasure so suddenly.

Desiring to hear more of those sounds, Brynhildr’s vines suck in tandem at the prince’s breasts and cock.

He bucks against all the sensations, feeling his climax quickly rise within him again.

It is no surprise; he cannot hold his own against Brynhildr for very long, not with her sweet words and even sweeter cum.

 

The prince’s stomach growls suddenly and Brynhildr slows, momentarily confused by the sound.

She slips her vine out of Takumi’s mouth, seeming to expect an explanation.

“I-I’m sorry-,” the prince breathes, trembling from the force of Brynhildr’s vines in his ass, “I-, when Leo came to the forest with me, we were intending to cook up whatever we caught…”

_ “I see now.  Yes, though I can return your lust with my honey, it cannot satiate your human hunger. Now then…” _

She produces another vine near his mouth.

Takumi studies it for a moment, observing that it’s similar to her honeyed one though not quite the same.

Instead of a blossoming tip, it is crowned in the deep red of plush grapes.

“Fruit-?” he whispers, more to himself than to Brynhildr. 

But, realising how famished he is, Takumi leans forwards and accepts Brynhildr’s fruit, devouring the grapes with a near animalistic hunger. 

As he eats, Brynhildr fucks him gently, setting a pleasantly slow pace.

It still stimulates him but Takumi hopes she will return to her wickedly quick pace from before.

With that in mind, he hurries to finish the fruit she’s so kindly provided.

“B-Brynhildr-,” he begins when he’s done, but she simply removes her fruit-bearing vine and promptly silences the prince with her honeyed one in his mouth.

He moans again in delighted surprise as Brynhildr resumes her speedy pace, fucking into him hurriedly and desperately; she seems just as eager for her own release as Takumi is.

_ I want to… stay like this forever…  _ Takumi thinks, finally surrendering himself over completely to Brynhildr’s pleasures.

“Well now, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself, Takumi.”

_ That voice… _

_ “Master Leo-?” _

Leo’s voice had surprised not only Takumi, the prince realised, but Lady Brynhildr as well.

As if sensing that Leo wanted a reply from Takumi, Brynhildr withdrew her vine from his mouth.

The prince let out the smallest sound of dissent.

_ “I fear I must release you for a bit, only because my master decrees it, small prince.” _

 

“Come now,” says Leo, “has my Divine Weapon weakened you so quickly, Hoshidan Dog?  I would’ve expected more from a prince…”

_ That’s right, we’re… enemies…  _

“Somehow it seems my sweet Lady Brynhildr has turned you into something worse than a slut, Prince Takumi.”

When Takumi doesn’t reply, Leo simply shrugs.

“No matter,” the Nohrian Prince murmurs, “seeing you so desperate is enough for me.”

“I-I’m whatever you desire me to be-,” Takumi says, voice quiet.

He’s so submissive that Leo takes a moment to gather himself and maintain his composure.

“Saying things like that,” the mage prince whispers, stalking over to kneel by Takumi, “do you know how irresistible that makes you seem?  I just want to lock you up all for myself…”

Takumi bows his head, “I-If that pleases you, Prince Leo.”

Leo clenches his fist, feeling himself harden at Takumi’s blatant display of submission.

_ He looks… so nice on his knees like that in front of me,  _ the prince thought, reaching to caress Takumi’s cheek.

“Now then,” breathes Leo, “mind if I take the lead for a bit?”

He tips Takumi’s head up and lifts a collar and chain for the Hoshidan Prince to observe.

“If you think yourself a dog, then perhaps I should treat you like one, Hoshidan Prince.”

Takumi gives Leo a miniscule nod as the mage prince slips the collar around his neck.

He leans back and observes how Takumi looks.

“Look at you,” Leo whispers, a glint in his eye, “on your knees, collared and beaten by me, a Nohrian Prince.  What would your brother think of you?”

At the mention of Ryouma, Takumi jerks backwards.

Leo yanks him forwards using the chain attached to his collar.

“Ah, ah, ah, face yourself, see the slut you’ve become?  See, now, how you beg for my Brynhildr to be inside of you.”

Brynhildr, as though determined to prove Leo’s point, pounds against Takumi’s prostate and he lets out a cry in surprise.

“B-Brynhildr-,” he bites out.

_ “My apologies, small prince.  I could not restrain myself any longer.  I require a release…” _

Takumi bucks as Brynhildr thrusts into him again, resuming her quick pace.

Leo leans to kiss Takumi on the mouth, tongue invasive.  The Hoshidan Prince lets out a needy moan, climaxing again despite his growing exhaustion. 

Brynhildr releases her load into him slowly and Takumi bends beneath the added weight.

“B-Brynhildr-,” he moans against Leo’s lips.

The Nohrian Prince draws back and looks into Takumi’s face.

 

“Begone now, Brynhildr,” whispers Leo, snapping his fingers again.

The vines disperse, blinking out of existence as though they’d never existed in the first place.

But they did. The weight of Brynhildr’s cum inside Takumi is proof of that.

_ Not to mention her honey, driving me into such a craze,  _ the prince thinks.

“N-no-, Brynhildr-,” he whispers, “don’t leave me-,”

“You cry for my Divine Weapon?” asks Leo with a small chuckle, “have you grown fond of her in my absence?  No matter.  You shall remember that your place is with me, Hoshidan Dog.”

He helps Takumi to a stand and the prince sags against him, exhausted.

“Too tired to continue?” whispers Leo, breath hot against the prince’s ear.

“N-no-,” Takumi breathes.

“Good, good,” encourages Leo, “I knew you could take more.”

He snaps and Brynhildr blinks back into existence, blooming from Leo’s tome in his hand.

“Walk,” commands Leo.

Takumi stumbles forwards and Brynhildr curls her vines around him, exploring his bare skin greedily.

_ “I missed you, smal prince.  I’m grateful for the chance to be inside you once again.” _

Takumi pauses mid-step as Brynhildr resumes her previous pleasures upon him.

“Walk,” says Leo again, gauntleted hand coming to smack one of the prince’s ass cheeks.

Takumi lets out a cry and Brynhildr stifles it with a vine down his throat.

_ Yes… to see you so beneath me, a servant to my every whim… Prince Takumi you are a sight to behold indeed.  _

“Look at you,” whispers Leo, licking the shell of Takumi’s ear, “see how you so willingly accept Lady Brynhildr’s invasion of your body.”

Leo jerks on the chain, “Stop now.”

Takumi does.

The Nohrian Prince comes to stand in front of Takumi, brushing one of Brynhildr’s vines aside with ease.  With it out of the way, Leo tweaks one of Takumi’s bruised nipples.

The archer prince lets out a moan and Leo smiles at him.

“Such a lovely sound… muffled by my magic, has anything ever sounded lovelier?  I wonder…” 

 

As they reach a lighter portion of the forest, Leo slows and allows Takumi to take the lead and set the pace.

From behind the Hoshidan Prince, Leo withdraws a second tome from his pack.

It is the  _ Aufnehmen Schmoeker _ , a tome forbidden to be sold in regular marketplaces.

Leo draws it open and recites the single spell within it.  The tome glows with magical energy and Leo watches as the sight in front of him is copied down into the blank pages of the tome.

_ Now this lovely sight shall be available to me always... _

Leo lets out a sigh as they come to the edge of the forest.

Takumi halts, seeming unable to step foot outside.

“Oh, yes, so we’re here,” says Leo, glancing about.

He’d been so wrapped up in his own task that he hadn’t paid attention to where they were.

“Yes, well, no matter.  Takumi, come here.”

The prince turns and comes to Leo, already bending to his knees.

“My, aren’t you eager?”

Brynhildr withdraws from Takumi’s mouth and simply slips in and out of his ass idly.

“I-It’s only right that I pleasure you, Prince Leo,” the archer prince whispers, averting his gaze.

Leo caresses his face, “You’ve learnt so well.  Come now, you deserve a reward, Hoshidan Prince.”

Takumi lifts his hands and braces himself against Leo’s legs as the Nohrian Prince withdraws his hardened cock, stroking himself languidly.

“P-Prince Leo-, please-, allow me to service you-,”

“So obedient,” Leo mumbles to himself in pleased surprise.

He cups Takumi’s face and draws the Hoshidan Prince forward so that Takumi may suck at him.

The archer prince does so easily, taking Leo deep into his throat as though the motion is the most natural in the world.

_ What is this…?  He’s become so… _

Leo wonders is Brynhildr’s work on the prince has truly been so successful.

_ If so, I shall not complain.  After all, I don’t mind such a needy prince pleasuring me as he is… _

Leo holds back a groan as Takumi presses closer to him, nose touching the Nohrian Prince’s blond hairs.

“ _ Takumi-, _ ” he chokes out, “y-you’re so good-,”

Takumi hums in acknowledgement and the vibration sends a wave of pleasure coursing through Leo.

“I-I’m close-,” he murmurs, tensing as his climax rises.

One of Brynhildr’s vines caresses Leo’s ankle teasingly and he shakes her off distractedly.

“Brynhildr-,” he warns.

She withdraws and goes back to sucking at Takumi’s breasts, preparing to accept the Hoshidan Prince’s cum as he too mounts his climax.

Leo meets his release and chokes out a small sob.

Takumi swallows down his cum and looks up into Leo’s face, amber eyes half-lidded with content.

_ Wh-what is this…?  This prince is so different than earlier...! _

And Leo was loving every bit of it.

Takumi withdrew and wiped his arm across his mouth, leaning back on his haunches to await further instruction.

The  _ Aufnehmen  _ chirps in Leo’s hand, drawing his attention.  It’s alerting him that it’s reached it’s maximum capacity.

_ That’s fine,  _ he thinks,  _ after all, the experience itself was good enough to be ingrained in my head permanently… with or without the Aufnehmen… _

 

“Your time with Brynhildr sure shows its result, Takumi.” 

Leo pats Takumi’s head and the prince offers him a small smile.

Such an innocent expression after such a lewd display… Leo shakes his head in disbelief.

_ What did I do to deserve such a perfect lover…? _

Leo helps Takumi to his feet and takes a moment to observe him in the dim light.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, “Simply beautiful, Takumi. This lewd sight of yours is so very appealing to my eyes…”

Takumi reddens and nods.

“I-It pleases to hear you say that, Prince Leo…”

Leo is struck once again by how content Takumi seems with the arrangement.  Even with Brynhildr invading him and sucking at him, not once has Takumi complained about the unnaturalness of it.

_ He… really enjoys this.  ...Well, if it pleases him, it pleases me as well. _

“I-If it so pleases you,” says Takumi, bowing his head again and maneuvering so that Leo has a nice view of his body, “then please feast your eyes upon my wrecked state…”

He gazes up into Leo’s face, embarrassed, and the Nohrian Prince can see the exhaustion in his gaze.

Even so, Leo cannot look past the happiness in Takumi’s expression.

He embraces Takumi suddenly, presses a kiss against his cheek, his neck, and then his lips.

“I’m so glad,” he breathes simply.

With that, Leo snaps his fingers and Brynhildr withdraws from within Takumi and retreats back into her tome.

“Leo,” breathes Takumi, seeming to find himself again, “I must thank you for allowing me all of this.  You have been so gracious and kind to me.”

“Think nothing of it,” Leo breathes, “there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Love.”

Takumi smiles at him.

“I should also thank you for allowing me the pleasure of meeting Lady Brynhildr.  Though she is quite different from my Fuujin Bow, she is equally as lovely.”

Leo returns the smile, “I’m glad you feel that way.”

Takumi nods.

“But,” says Leo, “do remember who you truly belong to, Prince Takumi.”

The prince nods, “Of course; I would never forget you, Leo.”

Though he says this, Takumi hasn’t forgotten how tempted he was to remain with Brynhildr until the end of their days.

_ I would’ve been content to just stay with her, stay in an endless cycle of perfect ecstasy with her… _

He says none of this, however, content to just be with Leo once again.

“Leo-,” he breathes, resting his weight against the Nohrian Prince.

Leo simply smiles down at him.

“Exhausted, are you?  It’s typical; Brynhildr doesn’t know the definition of ‘restraint.’”

Takumi giggles softly.

“What?  Why are you laughing?”

Takumi shakes his head, “N-no, it’s nothing.  It’s just-, you say she doesn’t know the definition of restraint but the speed at which she disabled me earlier says otherwise.”

Leo rolls his eyes with a small laugh, “You know what I mean.”

Takumi sighs against him.

“I’m tired, Leo.”

“Ah, let’s go home, then.”

The Hoshidan Prince lets out a sigh, “But my clothes-,”

Leo waves a hand in dismissal, “No matter.  I will simply port us where we need to go.”

As if to prove his point, Leo hooks an arm around Takumi and snaps his fingers again.

Whipping winds surge into existence and Takumi leans against Leo’s chest.

 

When the Hoshidan Prince reopens his eyes, he is relieved to find himself in the castle baths.

He blinks and looks up at Leo.

“What did I tell you?  No reason to worry.  Not when you’re with me, anyway,” Leo says, smoothing the prince’s hair.

Takumi lets out a pleased sigh.

Of course Leo had a plan.

_ He always does... _

Takumi blinks and realises that Leo has already prepared him a bath.

“You’re too kind,” he breathes.

Leo helps to remove the prince’s tattered garments and Takumi sinks into the hot bath with a low moan. 

“You’re going to join me, right?”

Leo chuckles a bit and sheds his armour quickly.  His own garments are soon to follow and he clambers into the tub with a relieved noise.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he breathes.

Takumi hums in agreement.

“Now, come here, I must cleanse you of Brynhildr’s seed.”

The prince nods and gets to a stand, leaning over the lip of the tub.  Leo wishes that he’d obtained more than a single  _ Aufnehmen  _ tome.

_ I’d love to observe this sight when I please, as well… _

“I must admit,” Leo says, deciding not to mention the  _ Aufnehmen  _ to Takumi, “I’m rather jealous of Brynhildr.”

The Hoshidan Prince offers a sound of confusion.

“She filled you up,” observes Leo, “and treated you so kindly.  You said her name against my lips, you know.”

“I-I’m sorry-,” Takumi whispers, seeming to have been oblivious to that at the time.

Leo shakes his head, “It’s alright.  After all, I left you in her care.  To be angry with either of you is foolish of me; I made the decision to leave you together.”

Takumi nods in understanding.

“Now-,” breathes Leo, finger teasing at the prince’s entrance.

Takumi twitches at the feeling.

“She loosened you up all nice and well, didn’t she?” Leo comments, slipping a finger into the prince with ease.

Takumi bucks against the stimulation and Leo blinks in surprise.

“My, my, you’re quite sensitive.  Even this long after the injection…”

The Hoshidan Prince glances over his shoulder at Leo, “A-actually, Leo, she provided me with more of that aphrodisiac as we continued.  It’s probably still in my system…”

Leo hums in acknowledgement.

“I see,” he says.

“Listen-, Leo,” breathes Takumi, “I wouldn’t mind you going a round or two with me.  As you can plainly see, I’m not exactly quite tired yet.”

The Nohrian Prince lets out a small chuckle, “That’s certainly a unique way to ask for sex, Takumi.”

“Sh-shut up-!”

Leo hooks a hand around the prince’s middle and thrusts into him in one swift movement, sheathing himself inside Takumi entirely.

“Ngh-, L-Leo-, s-some warning next time would be nice-,”

“But you’re already so loose, Love,” breathes Leo, and Takumi can feel the mage prince’s smile against his bare skin.

“Still-,” he breathes.

“Yes, of course,” Leo answers easily, “I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like.”

Always the gentleman.

Takumi can only roll his eyes.  After adjusting to Leo inside of him, the archer prince shifts his hips.

“I-I’m ready.  I-If you wanna-,”

Leo fucks into him without warning and takes Takumi’s cock into his hand in the same smooth motion.

The Hoshidan Prince bucks at the sudden attention and Leo earns a moan from him.

“Oh, now isn’t that a delicious noise?” he murmurs, breath hot against Takumi’s ear.

“L-Leo-!  You’re embarrassing me-!”

“There’s no one here to hear me but you, Love.”

The archer prince falls silent as Leo brings his free hand to Takumi’s chest and gropes at his breast.

“Ngh-, n-no-, Leo-,”

“Still so sensitive here too?”

Takumi snorts, “H-how can I not be-?  Lady Brynhildr must’ve thought me a woman, what with how greedy she was at my chest-!”

“Speaking of delicious,” murmurs Leo, “I must ask: which is best for you, Brynhildr’s honey or my cum?”

Takumi lets out a cry as Leo nails his prostate.

“Answer me, Love.”

“C-c’mon, Leo-, you can’t seriously be asking me that-,”

Leo laughs against his skin, not honouring Takumi with anymore words.

“You know, Leo,” whispers Takumi, suddenly thoughtful, “I quite like being overstimulated.  I truly-, truly appreciate that both you and Brynhildr did exactly that to me.” 

Takumi turns and captures Leo in a heavy kiss. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me,” he whispers against the Nohrian Prince’s lips.

Leo hums gently, “You’re welcome, Love. What kind of lover I would be if I didn’t pay attention to your needs?” 

He pauses momentarily, slowing his brutal pace within Takumi and moving to simply stroke the prince’s hair.

Takumi closes his eyes and leans his head back, letting out a low noise as Leo’s fingers slips through his hair.

Leo remembers the first time he’d done that to Takumi.

 

_ “Don’t touch my hair so casually-!”  _ The Hoshidan Prince had snapped at him.

And now, Leo was surprised to see how far they’d come.

“I’m so grateful,” he breathes against Takumi’s back, “so grateful that you’re mine.  That I can touch you so casually like this.”

“It’s because I trust you,” Takumi whispers.

The rest of his sentence is lost as Leo pumps his hand up and down the archer prince’s cock.

“Tomorrow let’s wash your hair, hm?” says Leo, momentarily distracted by its beauty.

Takumi nods wordlessly; he loves when Leo volunteers to take care of him.

“After all,” breathes Leo, “you’ll be too exhausted to do much of anything else.  Just let me take care of you.”

“Leo-,” Takumi murmurs, “I-, I love how good you feel inside of me-, please-,”

“Ah,” Leo whispers against his skin, “your body is so eager to have me, as usual.  I’m glad that you offered yourself to me this evening… to overlook such beauty as yours would be such a waste…”

As if to prove how much he loved being within the Hoshidan Prince, Leo thrusts into him deeply, pulling the prince taut against him.

Leo feels Takumi’s pre-cum bead at the tip of his cock and he smears it with his thumb.

The pressure against his slit makes Takumi choke out a needy moan.

“L-Leo-,” he hisses out, quick and demanding.

Leo can only offer up a small laugh.

“Your sensitivity never ceases to amaze me, Takumi. Even after Brynhildr’s aphrodisiac has long since worn off, you’re still so deliciously sensitive.

“L-Leo-!  Don’t say embarrassing things all of a sudden-!”

“I can’t help it,” the Nohrian Prince breathes against him, “you’re just so cute…” 

 

Takumi twitches and puts a hand over Leo’s against his chest.

Leo blinks, “Wh-what is it?  Something wrong?”

“L-Leo-, you already filled my mouth earlier with your sweet release.  So please, this time, fill me up again-, fill my ass with your cum.”   
Leo jerks at the sudden demand, surprised by Takumi’s commanding tone.

“Pl-please-, fill me up like you always do.  Erase all traces of Brynhildr inside of me, rewrite my insides with your seed.”

“Aren’t you quite the poet?” mumbles Leo, trying to distract himself from his mounting climax.

He isn’t good at dealing with Takumi’s lusty tone, not to mention the Hoshidan Prince’s sharp comments.

“Prove to me who I belong to, Prince Leo,” says Takumi, using the title just to rile him up.

It works.

Leo bucks into him as far as he can, filling Takumi’s insides.

Takumi lets out a cry and meets his release only a moment later, cock spurting cum across Leo’s hand.

“Look at you,” breathes Leo as Takumi pants in exhaustion, “What a lustful cum slut you’ve become, Prince Takumi. Filling you brings me no greater joy.”  

As Leo pulls out of him and turns Takumi around to face him, the Hoshidan Prince looks into his face.

“Cum slut, prisoner, Hoshidan Dog, I am whatever you want me to be, Leo.”

The Nohrian Prince can only sigh, delighted by this sweet kindness that Takumi is spouting.  He always seems to forget how sentimental Takumi becomes after their sessions.

_ Not that I mind of course,  _ Leo thinks,  _ after all, it’s nice to be appreciated.  And no one seems as genuine as Takumi, that’s for sure… _

“All I want you to be is my lover, Takumi.  That would more than suffice. I love you, you know.  And, it is my hope that you know that I would never truly disgrace you as I did in the Forest of the Forlorn.”

Takumi nods and blinks slowly, struggling to keep awake.

His exhaustion from the day’s struggles is finally setting in.

“Leo-,” he breathes, “I’m kinda-,”

Sleepy.  He was going to say sleepy.  But he’d become much too worn out to even finish his sentence.

Takumi leans his full weight against Leo and drifts into sleep.

Leo can only sigh. 

 

_ Of course Takumi would push himself to his limit… like usual.  I should’ve known… _

Even so, Takumi seems happy.

“And that’s enough for me,” Leo breathes, beginning to clean Takumi in earnest.

As he drags his hands over Takumi’s skin, caressing the Hoshidan Prince, Leo wonders if cleaning the prince in his current state is appropriate.

_ But even so… I can’t simply leave such things within him… _

Deciding it’s alright, Leo continues and quickly finishes.

“You must be cleansed properly, after all,” says Leo, lifting the prince out of the tub and toweling him off slowly.

Once that’s done, Leo clothes him and pulls the sleeping prince into his arms.

“Let’s get you to bed now,” he breathes, “Gods, you must be exhausted.  There’s no telling what sort of a joyride Brynhildr took you on…”   
He sighed.

“I was almost worried earlier, when you seemed to enjoy her presence so much.  But I suppose it doesn’t matter.  I know where your true feelings lie.”

Leo carries the prince to his bed, slowly drawing back the sheets and slipping Takumi into the mass of bedding so that he may lay comfortably.

“You look like some sort of fairytale prince, sleeping so soundly like that,” Leo breathes.

Takumi’s hair tumbles out across the pillow, surrounding his head like a silver halo.

“Truly, you’re too good for me, do you know?”

Leo leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Takumi’s lips.

The Hoshidan Prince slowly opens his eyes and gazes up into Leo’s face.

Surprised to see him awake, Leo stares back wordlessly.

“Leo,” breathes Takumi, lifting a hand and tracing the Nohrian Prince’s jawline, “Leo, I am your prisoner.  I’m chained to you by your possession and shackled by your sweet dominance over me.  Your touches collar me and I am grateful to you.  I need no key nor freedom from all your love as it binds me.  I am truly so very happy, being restrained by you.”

With that, Takumi releases a small sigh and turns away, eyes falling closed.

Leo climbs into the bed with him and curls up against the prince, moulding his body against Takumi’s.

“As much as I desire to see you exposed so beautifully for me again,” whispers Leo into the prince’s hair, “you’ve been through enough for today, Takumi.”

The mage prince hooked an arm over Takumi’s middle, reassuring himself that Takumi was there, and was his, and they were together.

_ And that we will be together.  Forever. _

Leo pressed a kiss against Takumi’s neck and let out a contented sigh.

“You are too good for me, Love.  And, more importantly, you deserve this rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We actually planned for Fujin to talk Brynhildr about Takumi, or for Takumi to talk about Fujin to Bynhildr, but we couldnt make room for that. If you're interested, perhaps we'll write a sequel about it :)


End file.
